Notions from Beyond the Grave
by tgoben94
Summary: Upon finding out that his newly fiance was pregnant with their first child George in a elated state immediatley tells his brother in an unconventional and dangerous manner... some aspect of the story pm Cat.cruz93 for more insite to story she has hard at work on.
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys! In the famous words of Barney stinson "Daddy's home"...but I am a girl. This story was just something I cooked up after having three days of absolute baby brain. None of the characters are mine they are owned and copywrited by the Great J.K Rowling. Look for the part of the story that has this symbol (*). ****This part of the stroy is an inside scoop on 93's story she has been working on so keep you wizarding eyes peeled for that. have fun reading this and leave me comments! Thanks guys! **_

_**"Notions from Beyond the Grave."**_

MY fiancé held the three pregnancy sticks her hand, all positive. Her face relaxed but mine tensed. She knew she was pregnant and her worries passed.

"Could they still be wrong?"

"George we took three tests, it's very unlikely that they are all wrong."

"Hey Gin's had a false positive."

"No Gin's miscarried, that is very different." Angie rubbed her stomach in fear the same would happen to us. I walked over and held her hand. I now strangely felt attached this embryo my sperm and her egg created. I put my forehead to her warm skin and kissed the smooth spot right above her nose.

"Hey, look at me."

"What…"

"That won't happen to this baby. He has a very strong guardian angel. I could imagine Fred shrinking himself and holding that baby in…"

"Sweet moment just got really weird babe."

"But I made you smile." I kissed her nose and then her lips. "Lets just not tell anyone for he first three months."

"I know I can but can you?"

"I can! But wait can I tell Fred?"

"Would he go off and give your mother 'notions from beyond the grave'?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah most likely."

"Then fine."

I ran over to the urn placed over our fireplace and pulled it down. I set the crimson purple container with silver studs covering the top into the crook of my arm. Freddie always told me if died before to place boobie-traps around either his urn or casket so people couldn't steal him in the night, Angelina made me settle for studs. After I got that I went for the wooden box that I hid behind a stone in the fireplace. I removed the box and opened it.

**FLASHBACK**

_I needed to think. It was a month after the untimely the death of my brother, he was always so selfish. He just promised our loyal customers ten new products in the next month and then he had to go and die on me. I knew where to go, in the dark forest there was a clearing, the same clearing Harry told us Voldemort met him in. I apperated to the forest, nothing had changed, our target trees had grown around the cursed ones do to minor errors in chemistry. This is where Fred and I snuck out to in order to practice our jokes, pranks and spells. Hagrid knew so he told about a path way the was safe and we always took Fang with us. We would enter the clearing carrying our trunks, buckets and sometimes that stupid dog. I walked the clearing alone now, empty handed and with empty emotion but this was a place of inspiration. The inner parts of the clearing weren't working so I risked the centaur's area and walked the outer ring of trees, the ones we didn't damage. Out of nowhere my heart started pumping with a double pulse and sweat began to drip down the nape of my neck. Of course this would how I would die, alone and without a soul in entire place. I stumbled to my hands gasping and panting. A sharp diamond shaped rocked pierced my hand. I shuffled some leaves around to find the blasted thing when it was just sitting there staring me in the face… a way to see my brother. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The Resurrection Stone again stared me in the face once more. The symbol for the Deathly Hollows shone in the lantern light brightly. "ANGE! I WILL BE OUT IN THE GARDEN!" I dropped the black stone into my pocket and ran out the door. The garden had 10-foot sunflowers that Angelina had charmed on order to impress my mother, when in all reality she kills all vegetation. They jumped aside in order to let me pass in the inside there was a bench that I made to ponder and meet with my ghost. I set the urn with the lid off in the 5-foot clearing. I sat down on the bench and turned the stone thrice in hand.

"Hello Brother." Fred had materialized out of the ashes. I couldn't hug him but his smile was there and that was good enough, "Well don't you look perfectly smashing and happy."

"She's pregnant."

"I told you about the condoms that I stashed all around the house, either you got lazy or she cheated."

"I got lazy and wasn't careful."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm going to be a dad, an actual father. I'm going to make you proud of me Fred, so proud."

"Dude I was proud of you whenever you did something stupid."

"I wish you were here."

"I know but I can't be. I'm here and there in spirit though."

"It's not the same though."

"Yes, yes, I know. We all lose someone we love deeply remember that Japanese girl I found wondering that hill so long ago."

"Remember she was a boy?"

"Hey, you had your mistakes too."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I have missed this."

"I know the dead-"

"The dead what?"

"Someone's coming."

"Crap it's Angelina."

"GEORGE WHERE ARE YOU! George-" Angelina stood there as shuffle the vegetation around looking for the stone, which I soon realized she was holding, "Is this what I think it is? I can see Fred, George. Why can I see Fred?"

"_DUUUUUUDE YOU IN TROUBLE NOW! Hey, Congrats Ange_."

"Shut up Fred."

"Honey."

"No, what is this?"

"The resurrection stone, I found it a few years ago."

"How?"

"Ron talks in his sleep."

Fred was shaking his head _"What… what a load of waffles! JAMES COME WATCH THIS THEY ARE FIGHTING!"_

"FRED SHUT UP"

"_WOAH! NO NEED TO ATTACK THE DEAD GUY SHEESH! James run away. No, not jog, run boy run. Come on man run faster then that!"_

"Can you still see him?"

"Yes."

"And he can see you?"

"_Of course I can still see him!"_

"Yes."

"Do you do this often."

"_He wishes." _

"Seriously Fred. One more word out of you and I swear to the moon and back I will pour you into the same urn as Peeves."

"_WOAH! WOAH! HEY NOW!"_

"Babe no need to go that far…. He is already dead."

"Answer the question, George Fabian."

_"OOOOOOOOOOO. Shit, shit, shit, shit! MOVE THE FREAKING URN!" _In order to protect my brother's remains I stood between my fiancé and the deceased. I could feel Fred making his classic 'suck it' face.

"**NO!** Just big occasions."

Ange dropped the stone and ran out of the clearing.

"Fred-"

"Go. I'll hear you tonight. I'll… I'll move the red lamp." The disappointment on his face killed me but I had to explain to my partner. Fred broke the connection first by going back into his urn. I placed the lid on top and found the stone. I ran inside to my deranged wife.

"Angelina look at me."

"What."

"I have tweaked it."

"How?"

"The dead can't stay for more then 20 minutes… they can't if they do the conversation end and they go back into the casket or urn." I put my hands on her pulsing biceps. "Honey I only do went something big happens."

"Like what?"

"The Last one was when we got engaged, the only time before that is when you and I started dating."

"No one else knows right."

"Just you and me." Ange fell into my chest.

"Only big occasions, and I have to be there to protect you."

"From what?"

"To protect you from yourself… I'm not raising this baby alone."

I bent down and kissed her stomach. "That'll never happen." I stood up and kissed Ange. "You and this baby are my reality."

"YOUR BABY!"

Little did I know that my mother had just walked through our door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of NFBTG

"Just breathe, it's just Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione…they

know Ange and like her…." I muttered to Ange and myself as I neared the front door of Harry and Ron's flat. "Just calm down." I reached up and knocked on the door, as if Harry was expecting me he opened the door with a large knowing smirk on his face. Oh hell…

"Welcome Mate!" Harry said oddly chipper, Ron smiled in greeting as well, Hermione had a look of disapproval, Ginny merely stared at me, her normally twinkling brown eyes, dead. I swallowed deeply remembering Angie's words earlier.

"So…I've got some big news…" I closed my eyes, trying not to flinch as Mum's voice echoed through my brain…

**Flashback**

"_Molly calm down!" _

_"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BITCH" My mother just found out my fiancé of 3 month two day and currently 13 hours was with child. "YOU PLAY WITH MY SONS HEARTS UNTIL ONE OF THEM DIES! THEN YOU GO FOR THE ONE IN THE FAMILY WHO IS THE MOST VUNERABLE! YOU SLITHING, CONNIVING, BITTER-" _

_ "MOTHER!"_

_ Molly turned towards her face red with anger. _

_ "Leave her George. Before she leaves you." _

_ "Stop. Stop that. That is my future wife who is pregnant with my son," Ange gave me a dark look, "… or daughter, your grandchild. Your fucking flesh and blood and you… you want me to leave her. I know the his death hurt you but since when you were so bitter?" She opened her mouth to snap at me or explain but at the moment I didn't want to hear it, "don't say a word. If you don't get over yourself you won't see this grandchild… ever." _

_ Molly mouth hung open in surprise. I had never talk to my mother in that volume and intensity before… especially after Fred died… she was just too emotional. But now her emotions and bitter toward the free world was getting in the way of my happiness, my future. I backed up and stood in front of my wife… I was letting my mother know what side of the fence I stood on… I'd choose Angelina over them now. Molly stepped towards us, my body tensed as she moved ready to fight her with words, ready to protect my wife, I mean fiancé. _

_ "George stand down, we aren't fighting each other. I honestly don't think I'd stand a chance against you at the moment, all that testosterone pulsating through you. Do you have pregnancy sticks with you?" _

_ I smiled. "Not this mom." _

_ "George what is it." _

_ "Mom wants to make a clock out of the pregnancy sticks, like the one in our house for our family… out of pregnancy sticks. The thing you peed on." _

_ "Oh you know I would wash it, sanitize it." _

**End flashback**

"WE"RE PREGNANT" Angelina screamed out before I could rationally put it towards everyone. Soon the living room was filled with girly screams coming from Hermione, Ron and Harry. That was an amazing feat do to there deep voices, well not Ron, Ron could scream. Ginny though didn't she look at my wife's stomach then to her empty one. I could see a single tear streak her porcelain freckled face. She ran from the room as the celebration quieted down. Harry excused himself to follow her out of the room. I know she was happy for us but seeing as only a few weeks ago she lost her baby do to some unknown reason during the second month, it was hard for her to show emotion. Ron and Hermione were dragging Angie to the den to start planning her baby shower. Drilling her with questions that of course we didn't know yet. I was left standing there alone and the only thing I could think about was that single tear rolling down my sister's face. I walked to her room. Harry was sitting outside of it.

"She in there?"

"Yeah. She's sobbing into a pillow right now. She kicked me out."

"Let me try. Why don't you go help Ron get his manhood back."?

"What's he doing?"

"Does it matter?"

Harry got up and left his post. "Good luck."

I nodded back.

"Ginner's open up… _tap tap tap_… Ginn's cooome on open it up… _tap tap tap… _I know you're in there…"

"GO AWAY!"

"Now you know that's not going to happen."

"JUST… _SNIFFLE…_AWAY"

I pulled out my wand and whispered "Alohamora"

"Cheap bastard"

I leaned against the doorway looking at her five, four, three, two, one. Ginny ran off the bed and 20-year-old arms wrapped around me as she uncontrollably sobbed into my chest.

"There was so much blood, George. The baby… was just… the tile floor… I couldn't do anything… I couldn't stop it."

Tears began to roll down my face for her. I could feel her legs about to give out from underneath her so I picked her from her knees placed her back into her and Harry's bed. I could picture what Ginny went through in my head… her panicked scream, her frantic body trying to stop the bleeding. I kissed her forehead "I'll be right back." She clasped on to my hand not wanting her brother to go. "Ginny I'm getting some tea. I'll be right back." Her hand slowly realized mine as I walked away from the crumpled red headed heap. In the moment I turned out of the room Harry whooshed past me and straight for his calmed wife. He knelt down by her side and gently pushed the fallen hairs out of her face. He kissed her lips and murmured something to her. She nodded back at him and moved over. Harry slid next to her and held her close. I knew this moment was between them so I didn't make any remarks. Then I saw her. Ange came around the corner of the kitchen with her hands on her not yet protruding belly but she knew it would be soon. She looked at me with the softest eyes I had ever seen. From a rough and tumble quidditch player to a gentle mom to be and she was going to be mine. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead and then her sweet full lips. Ron began to whoop until I gave him the bird to shut him up. My father and mother then burst through the door carrying bassinets from our days. Boxes of baby clothes came tumbling in behind them. Angelina jaw dropped in shock as the amount of stuff to take to our flat was growing and growing quickly. I wrapped my around from behind her and whispered, "Welcome to the family baby."


End file.
